


Pent Up Anger

by Stoneya88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneya88/pseuds/Stoneya88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been captured.  Rey wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some relatively light hearted smut. Nothing too heavy, just needed to get this idea out of my system, since these two are just so hot together. Additional chapters might be in store. Enjoy!

She sauntered in, unable to hide the smug look on her face. His dark eyes shot daggers at her. She had made sure to shield him from her mind before she entered the room, so he would have no idea what she was planning.  
"Oh my," she taunted him. "If looks could kill..."  
"When I am free of these chains, scavenger, that is exactly what I'll do!" he spat at her, practically foaming at the mouth and breathing heavily. He reminded her of a cornered animal.  
"I'll make you beg for your life," he continued. She raised a brow and rage surged inside him. He hated her. She was fucking beautiful and he hated her so much for it. He hated how she had let her hair grow long, pulled back from her face in a high ponytail so his eyes could greedily feast on her perfect cheekbones and full mouth. He hated how white and pristine her robes were, clinging to her body and just low cut enough to fucking torture him. He hated how delicate she looked, even though he knew she could pack a wallop. But what he hated most of all was the niggling feeling in his gut that this woman was the one for him. The one who would bring him back to the light. The one who would change everything.  
"Well, Ben," she emphasized his given name to push him closer to the edge. "I was going to be the bigger person and not mention it, but this is the second time I've had you at my mercy. You wear that scar nicely....now are you going to tell me what I want to know?"  
"I'll tell you nothing, filthy desert rat!" His temper rose the longer she stood in front of him. She found it fascinating to watch. It was all a ruse anyway, she could see it in his eyes that he enjoyed her presence, captured or not.  
"So much pent up anger..." she sighed, stepping close to him now. She trailed a hand down his shirt to the waistband of his pants. "Should we find a way to release some of it?' she whispered in his ear, inhaling his masculine scent.  
"Wh-what?" he whispered, anger gone from his face and shock taking up residence. She smiled at him and then slid her hand under the fabric to brush against his warm skin. He inhaled sharply and turned his head away.  
"I'd rather die than have your hands on me," he rasped. Rey chuckled in disbelief.  
"Really? Because certain parts of you seem to be telling me otherwise." She reached down and cupped him, relishing the feeling of his hardness in her hand. "Don't forget Ben, we share a force bond. I know you think of me while you lie in your lonely bed. Imagining what I'd look like when you put your mouth on me or what I'd sound like with you moving inside me."  
"Stars," he murmured, now fully grinding against her hand as she stroked him.  
"I want to know too, Ben," Rey confessed. She unfastened his pants and shoved them down to his ankles. She kneeled in front of him. "I want to know what you'd look like when I put my mouth on you." She leaned forward and gently licked the tip of his swollen cock. He growled and threw his head back.  
"Such a beautiful cock you have, Ben Solo," she sighed as she slowly dragged the tip of her finger down his length. Before he could say anything, she engulfed him in her mouth and pulled him out again. "So big, so thick, just like I thought." She continued her ministrations, using her lips and tongue to worship him. "Do you think you could make me come, Ben?"  
"Yes, oh Force, yes," he promised, panting heavily. "Uncuff me, Rey."  
"Not going to happen," she told him, trailing her nails down his thighs and biting his hipbone. He groaned in frustration.  
"I can't have you properly with my hands restrained," he complained.  
Rey shook her head. "Have me? That's a bit presumptuous of you, Ben. I never said you could have me. I just asked if you thought you were man enough to satisfy me."  
"I am," he pledged, looking extremely determined. His expression was reminiscent of the one he held when he tried to pry the information from her mind back on Starkiller Base. Rey had felt an attraction to him the second he took of his mask. That glorious hair, that full mouth, those dark eyes. Not to mention his height and the broadness of his shoulders.  
He's too beautiful for such darkness, Rey had thought, frustrated by the way he made her feel.  
"I'll make you scream my name until your throat is raw," he told her as she pumped him with her mouth. She moaned around him, and he dug his nails into the palms of his hands to keep from finishing right there. "I'll make you come so hard no other man will ever be able to satisfy you again." She slid him out of her mouth and scoffed.  
"Promises, promises," she sang. "You're a naughty boy, Ben, talking to me like that." She stepped away from him and sat on the bench opposite of the wall he was chained to.  
"No, don't stop!" he pleaded. "Please don't leave me like this."  
She undid her pants and slid her hand slowly into her underwear. He stopped his begging to watch, completely transfixed. She locked eyes with him and smiled.  
"You've had your fun. Now it's time for mine." And with that, she slid a finger inside of herself. "I'm so wet, Ben. I like how you tasted."  
His eyes rolled back in his head and he strained against the chains again. "Unchain me Rey!"  
She shook her head no and then threw her head back and keened highly as her fingers moved rapidly against her clit. "It feels so good, Ben!" she sighed.  
"I could make it even better," he suggested. "Just let me touch you."  
"Uh uh," she shook her head again, getting close to her climax.  
"Is this how you're planning on killing me?" he demanded angrily.  
She smiled mischieviously at him. "Of course not. I'm not a monster, Ben."  
"Then take your clothes off," he challenged. "At least let me see you." Her grin got wider and she sat up, pulling her robes over her head and kicking her pants away, completely bare in front of him.  
"Fucking perfect," he breathed, taking her in. Her breasts, her hips, her legs. She was his. He never wanted anyone else to touch her ever again. The smile fell from her face, the look in her eyes changing from mischief to affection. For a girl left on a dusty planet, feeling lonely and unloved, the look of adoration in his eyes was her undoing. She came hard, a breathy moan escaping her lips.  
He stayed silent, knowing his pleas to be freed would fall on deaf ears. He just watched, still completely hard and aching, as she caught her breath and then redressed. He sighed in disappointment as she covered all her perfect flesh. Finally, she turned to him and crossed the room. The tender look was gone from her eyes and once again she looked predatory. She stepped right up to him and pressed herself against him, before capturing his lips with hers. He kissed her hungrily, releasing his frustration. She had effectively ruined him.  
His lips were warm and soft, and Rey could've kept kissing him for hours, but she had other matters to attend to. Eventually she pulled away, sighing at the loss of contact, before kissing him quickly once more.  
"Thanks Ben," she murmured against his mouth, before pulling up his pants and refastening them. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"You can't leave me like this!" he cried, thrusting his hips against her for emphasis.  
"Oh but I can," she teased. "You were very rude to me when I came in. Maybe next time, if you're more welcoming, I will be too." And with that she backed away and slammed the cell door, leaving him furiously bellowing her name.  
As she walked down the hallway, she saw General Organa coming towards her, a worried look on her face. Rey hoped she appeared relatively composed, and not at all like she had just pleasured herself in front of Leia's son and then left him extremely frustrated in his cell.  
"Rey, were you able to obtain any information from him? Does he seem closer to defecting?" There was so much hope in her eyes, that Rey wanted to hug her. She had promised the general when her son had been captured that she would do everything in her power to help sway him back to the light. Although, she wasn't sure if Leia had anything like what she had done in his cell with him in mind as a persuasion technique.  
Rey gave her a sympathetic smile and shook her head. "Not yet, General Organa, but I think with time he might see the benefits of being on our side."  
Leia nodded eagerly and squeezed Rey's shoulder. "Thank you, Rey. I'm going to talk with him now."  
Rey smiled wider. "Excellent idea, General. I'm sure between you, his Uncle and the girl who shares a force bond with him, we'll be successful. Good luck." And with that, she quickly made her exit, giggling silently into her hand at the state she had left him in. If he hadn't been able to quell his arousal already, the appearance of his mother walking through the door was sure to do the trick.


	2. Chapter 2

He was livid. If he had a lightsaber in reach, no one would be safe. Every day that she stayed away, that he was forced to sit with his uncle or his mother, he became more furious. How dare she avoid him, after she had basically left him a blubbering mess?  
He was Kylo Ren, feared Master of the Knights of Ren, legendary Force wielder. She had made him beg, and that was unacceptable. She would pay. He would have her begging next time.  
It had been over a month since he'd been captured, three weeks since she'd come in all light and perfection, and wrapped her lips around him. All he needed to do was think of her lovely hazel eyes gazing up at him, her full pink mouth sliding up and down his length, her head thrown back as she brought herself to orgasm, and his cock would spring up unapologetically.  
As though he had conjured her with his filthy thoughts, the door swung open and she strode in, head held high. Her hair was down today, the first he'd ever seen it like that, and it cascaded down around her chest, resting against her breasts. She was in all white again, off setting her flawless golden skin.  
Despite her confident posture, her face was shy. She smiled tentatively at him. "Hello, Ben. How are you?"  
He glowered at her. "Get. Out."  
She frowned. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"No. Now leave."  
"Are you angry with me, Ben?" she asked, pouting slightly. He refused to look at her mouth. "Whatever for?"  
"Do you think what you did is amusing? My mother came in, and I had to sit crossed legged and hunched over so she wouldn't see the raging hard on you left me with!"  
Rey did little to stifle her laughter, which only enraged him further. "Get out! I refuse to speak with you ever again! Leave now, or I'll make you regret it!"  
Rey clucked her tongue. "I'm very scared, Ben." She moved to the bench across from him, and he felt apprehensive. The last time she sat there, she had driven him wild with lust.  
"It's all right if you don't want to talk. I was instructed to sit here for at least a half hour with you before your mother relieves me, so if you wish to stay silent, I'll just read." She sat with her datapad and crossed her legs, leaning contentedly against the wall. He moved to the bench diagonally across from her, and sat down in a huff, continuing to glare at her.  
He had no idea how long they sat like that, completely silent except for their breathing. She ignored him, as though he wasn't even there, and he took the opportunity to steal occasional glances at her.  
Her free hand had started in her lap, but she had moved it up to her hair, now running her fingers through it. Then she moved her fingers to run along her collarbone, then massaged her shoulder, sighing all the while with delight.  
"Stop it," he warned. "I know what you're doing."  
She looked puzzled. "And what exactly do you think I'm doing, Ben? I'm just minding my own business, and reading." She turned her datapad towards him, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. On the screen were diagrams of couples in various sexual positions.  
She pointed to one particularly interesting one. "This one looks ambitious, don't you think? I'd like to try and see if --"  
She knew exactly how he would act when she walked through the door, which is why she brought these materials to torment him. She played him expertly, and it was infuriating.  
"Shut up!" he roared, rising to his feet and straining againt his restraints, standing as close to her as possible. Her eyes widened in shock. She had heard about his infamous temper, but even when they had duelled on Starkiller Base, she hadn't seen him this angry. "If you came here to cause me further suffering, then get the fuck out!"  
Her eyebrows shot up. "Ben, that's not very polite," she stated simply and he screamed in frustration, but that just caused her more amusement. "Didn't your bad manners get you into trouble last time?"  
He stood there, struggling to get closer to her, breathing heavily through his nose. "You want me to be nicer?" he demanded, his voice now at a low purr.  
She shrugged. "It might get you further..." she suggested.  
He took a deep, calming breath. "Fine," he shot back. "Rey, would you please unchain me so that I can come over to you and fuck you senseless?"  
She tried to remain unfazed, but her saw her shiver slightly at his words. She regained composure and smiled sweetly at him.  
"No, I don't think so, Ben. Not today," she trilled. He fought to remain calm.  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked. "I'm not going to harm you. All I want is to lay you down across that bench, and bury my face between your legs. Do you have any objections to that? To me making it so good for you that you won't be able to walk?" She met his eyes and held contact, fire burning in those gorgeous orbs.  
"You don't necessarily need to be unchained for that," she rasped, clearly affected by her words.  
He smirked. Now he was getting somewhere. "I guess not, but I want to run my hands over all of your soft skin. Feel how wet you are for me. Pin your wrists down as I fuck you hard."  
She was breathing just as heavily as he was before, her face flushed and her eyes shining. He was amazed when he felt her use the force to lower the cuffs around his wrists. He looked shocked for a brief moment before he pounced.  
He pinned her to the bench, just like he said he would, kissing her frantically, his tongue sweeping along hers, desperate to taste her. He pulled at her clothes, baring her to his gaze and lavishing her nipples with his mouth, sucking and pulling at her breasts and making her whimper. He slid a hand between her thighs and felt how wet and ready she was for him.  
"Force, Rey," he breathed as he pumped a long finger inside of her. "So wet, so tight. I need to feel you." In the back of his lust addled brain, he remembered how he wanted to cause her the same agony she had bestowed upon him, but she felt too good to follow through.  
"Yes, Ben," she whined, panting and thrusting against his hand as he brought her close to the brink. "Please, I need you." He sped up, causing her to arch her back and cry out louder. As she clenched around his fingers, he undid the fastenings of his trousers with the other hand. He lined himself up with her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He was just about to push inside when an alarm beeped from the floor.  
"What the fuck is that?" he growled, gazing down at her.  
"Fuck!" she cursed, staying down at the discarded chrono. "Your mother is coming to take over in ten minutes." She pushed him off of her and quickly redressed. His mouth dropped open as he watched her cover herself, FOR THE SECOND TIME, leaving him completely unsatisfied.  
"This is a nightmare," was all he managed to say, distraught.  
She turned to him and gestured hurriedly. "I need to restrain you again." He shook his head adamently.  
"Ben, please!" she cried, "if they see you like this, I'll lose my interrogation privileges, and then neither of us will get what we want."  
At the thought of her not coming back again, he quickly acquiesed and allowed her to imprison him once more. He looked down at his situation and sighed.  
"Could you at least refasten my pants for me?" he muttered. "I'll just hunch over again."  
Rey looked down quickly, then to the chrono, then up at him, the mischievious grin in place once again.  
"Or...I could finish what I started?" She winked naughtily, and sank to her knees. She didn't want his mother to find her writhing naked underneath her son, but there were other options that allowed for quick concealment.  
Her mouth was around him, and he knew he wouldn't last long at all, surrounded by the delightful warmth and wetness of her mouth.  
"My-my mother could walk in and catch us," he reminded her, feeling his legs turn to jelly as she continued to work him. She didn't respond, only added her hands and swirled her tongue around him. It didn't take much longer before he came, his vision blurring and his ears ringing, emptying his seed down her throat. He grimaced, realizing he gave her no warning, but she didn't seem to mind, tucking him back in his pants.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her mouth.  
She shook her head. "Don't be. I'll be able to taste you all day."  
He groaned. "If you keep talking like that, all your work will be undone."  
She laughed and kissed him once more, before rushing to the door. Just as she opened it, General Organa stood on the other side. Ben said a quick thanks in his head that she hadn't walked in just moments before. He transformed his face into a mask of indifference and turned away.  
"Rey, before you go," he heard his mother say, "we have decided that Ben will be given extra privileges now that he has started to co operate. A private bedroom with a fresher, et cetera."  
Ben turned back towards them and locked eyes with Rey. The look in her eyes was full of promise, and it took everything in his power not to become aroused again at the thought of all the possibilities.  
"How lovely for him. See you soon then, Ben."  
"Goodbye, scavenger."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks. Blissful weeks of truly fantastic, mind blowing sex. Rey could barely wait until the end of her work day was done so that she could speed walk to Ben's private quarters and pounce on him the second he opened the door. 

She knew it was risky. Attachments of this nature were never a good idea, especially those with a man who was struggling to find his way back to the light. She tried so hard to resist him, but it was so hard to when whenever he saw her, his eyes would soften and his beautiful mouth would lift with the tiniest hint of a smile. They would lock eyes in the mess hall, or at briefings, or passing by in the courtyard and she would feel a fluttery sensation she'd never experienced before. What did they call that? It had been non existent on Jakku.

Ben had been less and less like Kylo Ren each day. She had seen him strike up a conversation with Finn, rekindle his childhood friendship with Poe, and gently squeeze his mother on the shoulder during one of her more stressful debriefings. He was changing, she could tell, but she guarded herself even still. The last thing she wanted was disappointment. But for now she would enjoy all the physical distractions Ben Solo had to offer. 

Currently, she was lounging on his bed in his beautifully appointed rooms (what a little prince, she had thought when she had first seen them, which he heard through their bond and promptly pinched her on the backside as punishment), waiting patiently for him to finish writing in his journal. Luke had suggested he keep one to track his darker thoughts and encourage his lighter ones. To Rey's complete shock, he had taken the suggestion and was now completely devoted to his daily logging. 

"I'm starting to get jealous of that journal," she teased, standing up and walking towards his desk. He smirked and calmly placed the pen down on the tabletop, snapping the cover closed. 

"You know, there might be some nice things about you in there," he said, pulling her into his lap. "Besides, you've had plenty of my attention. Last night, the night before that, the night before that..." 

She kissed him deeply, interrupting his taunting, stroking his tongue with hers. 

"If you don't want me around so much," she started, as she stood up from his lap, but he grabbed her hips tightly and anchored her against him. 

"Well now you're just putting words in my mouth," he whispered against her lips. His hands found the fastenings of her robes and in seconds she was naked before him. "And it's not your words I want there," he joked, as he pulled a nipple between his lips. Rey sighed and yanked his shirt off, before she sank her fingers into his thick ebony tresses.

Ben turned and laid her across his desk, opening her legs and sinking before her. Rey groaned with pleasure as he licked her wetness, sucking and nibbling lightly, driving her higher and higher towards her release. 

"Bet I can make you come in under one minute," he said, looking at the chrono sitting next to her.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

He smirked up at her between her legs. "Challenge accepted?"

She returned his smirk. "Challenge accepted. Winner gets an hour long back massage."

"Deal."

Rey stared at the glowing numbers, waiting for the them to change from 7:26 to 7:27. 

"Ok, time starts now!"

And away he went, using his fingers and his mouth as though they were made solely to pleasure her. Gloriously sated, she looked at the chrono - still 7:27. Ben playfully smacked her outer thigh and then strode over to his bed, leaving her a jellied heap of limbs across his desk. He pulled off his trousers and flopped face down on the bed, waiting for his reward. 

Rey shakily got to her feet and glared mock angrily at him. "Damn you, Solo." He retaliated by throwing a bottle of some deliciously scented oil her way.

"Get to work," he ordered, his voice muffled by his pillows. Rey sighed and climbed on top of him, taking him in as she squeezed oil into her hands. 

He's so beautiful, she thought to herself for probably the billionth time since she'd first seen him. So tall and yet also so broad, the expanse of his shoulders and the width of his biceps making her sigh with delight. She kneaded roughly, digging her thumbs into his tense muscles. 

Ben groaned with satisfaction. "So good, Rey." She smirked in response and pressed harder, noticing that another part of him was tensing too.

Looks like he won't be making it through a whole hour, she thought triumphantly.

Another five minutes went on before she fanned her fingers out, stroking over his lower back and hips. With every movement, she got closer and closer to his hard length, before finally wrapping her hand around it. He lifted his hips from the mattress to allow her more room to work her hand up and down him.

“Feels like this muscle needs a few kinks worked out too,” she whispered in his ear. Without saying a word, he rolled over and pulled her down onto him. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, which turned into a moan as he started to thrust upwards. She quickly matched his pace, rolling her hips against him and savouring the feeling of every inch of his cock inside of her.

“Fuck, Rey, I’ll never get used to how fucking amazing you feel,” he breathed, cupping her breasts and rolling his thumbs over her nipples. “I can’t believe I’m this lucky – to be able to feel you surround me like this. I’ll never get tired of it.”

Rey moved over him faster and threw her head back as she neared her climax. Ben’s hand moved to stroke between her legs and she before long she shuddered around him, clenching around his cock and milking his own orgasm from him. 

She collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath. His hand came up to stroke over her back, pulling her closer and kissing her gently on her nose, forehead, cheeks and chin before finally resting on her lips. This was the kind of tenderness that always surprised Rey whenever he expressed it. Here he was, holding her, caressing her, kissing her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She could hardly believe this was the same man who had abducted her, tortured Poe, severely injured Finn, murdered his own fath-NO. Nevermind. She wasn't going there tonight.

“That was amazing, as always, sir,” she commented, pushing the difficult thoughts away for now. She rested a hand over his heart, feeling it beat rapidly against her palm. This was filling with light, she reminder herself. With every beat, new and bright energy flowed through him. 

“That it was,” he agreed, holding her tightly. Rey began to doze, lulled by the sound of his steady breathing. She thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke once more.

“Oh, Rey?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You still owe me the rest of my massage.”


End file.
